mostlikely2winfandomcom-20200213-history
He said, She said by the Sea Shore
On the very first episode of ______________. The first seven contestants to be introduced encounter in a parody version of "The Maurey Show" set. One at a time each contestant is givin a unwelcoming surprise of an old/current adversary they had in the past/present before entering on the ship. =Cast= Opening at the Dock Magilda: "All Aboard!" A setup stage was built next to the entrance of the cruise ship. A set which looked like an identical layout of the wacky show "The Maurey Show" f''rom the far right of the stage is a line of wealthy audience members aboarding the shit for there luxurious cruise and entertainment. '''Magilda:' "My name is Magilda Davis but you can call me Maggie for short. Welcome to the most intense and entertainment-filled show now broadcasting around the world in 15 different languages!" The audience members that are about to board the boat are cued to cheer. Maggie: "For the next 9 weeks, 14 over the top contestants will take part in a special journal at Sea to win $1million dollars!" The audience members are cued to react in awe. Maggie: '"But there's a catch!" she warns the audience ''The audience members are cued to gasp '''Maggie: "Each week a contestant will be eliminated and will lose the chance at the big $1million prize!" Audience #134 faints Maggie: "But there's more!" The audience members are cued to gasp again Maggie: "Each contestant will have a player get in the way of there chances at winning. Which means we have 7 pairs of players who have unfinished business with each other! They can Exe's, Co-workers who never got along or even a Mother and Daughter that never saw eye to eye." she explains. "Will they A; Learn to keep their differences aside and work together? or will they B; Target each other so they won't have to see there partner ever again?" "This is how the game will work. Each player participates in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination round known as The Chop. The challenge will contain two winners, Although the two winners will have to decide on two prizes. One containing immunity for the week or Have a shot in the Bling-Bling Game, which the contestant can play a wacky game to earn money or rewards once the show is over." "Once the two have decided on who should get what. The winner who picked the be Immune begins a voting process by voting for a member they want to keep safe. This process continues until there is one person remaining player left in the selection process; this remaining person is assigned to compete in The Chop. The person "voted" into the chop then selects a competitor to go against him/her that week, for the exception of that Immune player." Meet the Players! Maggie: "Now let's get right into the drama. From Manhattan, New York. Give a warm welcome to Summer!" Summer walks out from the door on the left stage waving to the audience. Maggie greets Summer with a hug following a handshake and takes a seat with her. Maggie: "Welcome to the show Summer, we are so glad to have you. Please tell us about yourself in full detail, let us the audience get to know the full you and what to expect these 9 weeks!" Summer: '''"Hi my name is Summer Green, I'm 66 years old and I'm a retired showgirl. I was born on the 23rd of October in 1952. the same day Susan Peter passed away, my mother Anastasia was a huge fan of her. Gorgeous lady, very talented. Time was roughly 3:26pm in Bakersfield California. When I was born I was hos-" The video cuts saving the viewers the agonizing pain of Summers entire life story. '''Summer: "Then I signed the contract with my left hand that had horrible dried up nail polish and right there I was sequestered for 1 week and now I'm here." A Producer throws a piece of rolled-up paper at Maggie to wake up from her nap Maggie: "AMAZING!" She wakes up from shock "Well, Summer we have a surprise for you!" Summer: '''"Is it my husband returning from Vietnam War?!" She claps her hands together '''Camera Man #4: "Oof..." Maggie: "Ooooo... no sorry, Summer. That's not the right answer..." She awkwardly replied The audience: "Aww...." The audience reacts knowing she didn't get the question right but not about her missing Husband. Maggie: "We invited an old friend of yours to come back to compete with you on the show!" she smiles Summer: "My friend Felix from the Vietnam War?" Camera Man #3: "Omg, Jesus." Maggie: "No, Summer!" she shouts. "It's a person you hate, it was a little trick to surprise you to get a good reaction from you in front of the camera!" Summer: "Now why would you lie young lady? What was the whole point in that? Haven't your parents ever taught-" Maggie: "Just bring her out." She cuts Summer off. Trivia Extra! As the boat moves out into the sea another character is seen purchasing an icecream cone from a food truck. He turns around to the loud horn the boat makes and watches the ship get only smaller and smaller. He takes a look at his ticket from his other hand and back at the ship. Sebastian: "They forgot about me....." He say's in a low tone to where nobody could hear him. The poor boy begins to shed a tear.